


Girl Meets Lawyered

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Rilaya, also ohmygod! my first fic where nobody cries!, but it's me so it's still pretty tame, gmw, like a LITTLE bit of risque stuff?, uh spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Some Bay Window fun leads to Riley vs. Topanga: Round 2!(or: Riley is innocent and brilliant, Maya is sensitive and badass)





	Girl Meets Lawyered

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could read Girl Meets Privilege for the origin of the rule they reference, but whatever. It works fine on its own.

It was an accident.

No, but, seriously. It was.

The girls had been making out in the Bay Window, enjoying a rare instance of having the apartment to themselves for a few hours. Neither of them had planned on progressing things any further than they had already gone.

But then, Riley laid back on the cushions, pulling Maya on top of her and... well... knees, right? Sometimes, when you're adjusting positions they wind up pressed into areas that elicit certain... reactions.

Rileys eyes grew wide and her breathing accelerated when the reaction began, looking up at Maya with a mixed expression of surprise, fear and absolute fire. Calling on every ounce of willpower she had, Maya asked if she wanted to stop. Riley responded with a small, but urgent, shake of the head.

And so they continued.

And, soon enough, the moment arrived.

Names were screamed, clothes were gripped, gasps were gasped, but as they both arrived their eyes never left each others, wide and wild and so in love. When the wave crashed, Maya fell onto Riley, both of them desperate for breath even as they kissed each other, hungry and instantly exhausted.

"Wh-what..." Riley finally said, still red and panting, "What... was that?"

Maya sat up, also breathing heavy, and ran a hand through her hair. "That, sweetheart... was an orgasm."

Riley propped up on her elbows, not without struggle. "Wow! People just... people have those every day?"

Maya chuckled, joyfully tired, as she sat against the window with Riley's legs on her lap.

"If they're lucky, sure."

Riley looked around, dazed, before shooting a worried look at her girlfriend.

"Wait, Maya! Am I deflowered? Did you deflower me? Are you a deflowerer?!"

"Ok, stop calling it that!" Maya urged. "And no, Riles. Having an orgasm is not the same as having sex."

Riley nodded, looking around thoughtfully. Maya tilted her head.

"Wait, honey... was that your first orgasm?"

Riley nodded again, biting her lip.

"Seriously? Never even by yourself?"

Riley furrowed her brow. "How would I have one by myself?"

"God," Maya shook her head, "I am the worst bad influence ever."

When she looked back at Riley, Maya saw an expression she couldn't read. It resembled shy or nervous, but there was something else in it that made the blonde instantly worried that she'd messed up. She rubbed her hand on Riley's leg, comfortingly.

"Hey, Riley... listen, we... we don't have to do that again if you don't want to. We got carried away, and... I don't want you to feel like you have to--"

Riley shot up to grab Maya's hands, her eyes burning.

"But what if it's all I ever want to do? What if it was the best thing I've ever felt and I only want to feel that feeling forever and ever and I never want it to stop?!"

Maya smiled wide, her hand on Riley's excited face.

"Well," she purred, "I'm sure we can work something out..."

Riley matched her smile, moving in to kiss her, when they heard the front door slam. They both bolted up.

"Riley! Come out here, please!" Topanga called from the living room.

The girls began panicking.

"Should I leave through the window?" Maya whispered.

"Maya! You come out, too!"

Their shoulders slumped.

"We're coming!" Riley yelled back.

Maya shot her an urgent look. Riley looked back, confused.

"What?"

Just inside the front door to the apartment, Cory and Topanga set down their large bags, talking together when the girls came out of the hallway. Their shoulders were tight, their expressions severe, their skin flushed and their hair disheveled.

"Girls, would you please start putting these away while we--" Topanga stopped when she finally laid eyes on the two very guilty looking people before her. Cory, ever oblivious, shot a curious look back and forth between them.

"What were you two doing in there?" Topanga asked, pointedly.

Maya opened her mouth to offer an excuse, but Riley stepped forward first with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Studying. We're still allowed to do that, right?"

A challenge. Maya and Cory froze. Topanga smirked, giving nothing away.

"You are, but the rules that we have established about you and Maya must also be observed."

"And they have been."

"Oh really? Were you both alone in your room while we were out?"

Maya stepped forward again to speak, sheepishly, but Riley raised a hand to stop her, tall and confident. Her forceful demeanor was not helping reduce the flush in Maya's cheeks.

"We were, an act that is not a violation of the rules as stated."

Topanga stepped forward. Maya and Cory stepped back. Riley stood firm.

"The rules," Topanga said, "require that you and Maya not be alone behind closed doors..."

"Untrue!" Riley interrupted. "The rule that you enacted states that we cannot be in a BEDROOM with the door closed. Our door was open all evening."

"Yes, but the implication of the rule is that the restricted space expands to the entire apartment when no adults are at home."

"Well," Riley huffed, condescendingly, "I would LOVE to see where that stipulation is explicitly written out in the legislation."

Cory sucked through his teeth at this escalation.

Topanga stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

Maya, seeing Riley talking tough and using big words, tried not to arrive again in front of her family.

"The agreement was verbal," Topanga rebutted, "Which, under precedent, in binding in this house, so there is no documentation. The implication, however, is clear."

"Not to us," Riley answered. "Seems we're at an impasse. How would we determine whether this implication is subjective or not?"

"An objective third party would offer a ruling."

"I see." Riley smiled, confident. "And, seeing as everyone present is directly related to the case, such an objective body is impossible. Therefore, the ruling must be based on the letter of the law, under which Maya and I have done nothing wrong."

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a long moment, neither yielding an inch, until Topanga stepped back.

"You're right. You win."

Riley's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. Maya chuckled with shock.

"Wait, she what?!" Cory said. "You lost?! How did you lose?! You're TOPANGA!"

His wife shrugged, a small, proud smile on her lips.

"I am, but she's Riley. My daughter beat me, fair and square."

"Riles! You won!" Maya hugged her girlfriend. "You beat Topanga! That was amazing!"

"It was, wasn't it?" Riley squealed, excited. "I guess orgasms make me smarter!"

Riley's eyes sprung wide as soon as the word was out of her mouth. Maya's hand flew to cover her face. Topanga lowered her head, trying to hide her laugh.

Cory's eyes narrowed, directed squarely at Maya. He snarled as he slowly moved toward her.

"Aw, c'mon, Matthews! These are new boots!" She yelled as he chased her toward the Bay Window.

Riley bowed her head sheepishly as her mother put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Last minute confession. Rookie mistake." She patted her daughter on the arm.

"So... how much trouble am I in?"

Topanga shrugged. "Well, we're about to have a very, very long and explicit talk about sexual responsibility..."

Riley's eyebrows arched in pain.

"Couldn't you just ground me for the next year?"

Topanga laughed and kissed her daughter as Cory emerged from Riley's room, an embarrassed look on his face. He was missing both of his shoes and his socks.

"I am not proud of how that went."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my drabble! Comments and reviews repair the o-zone layer!


End file.
